Shadows of a nightmare
by Callisto-HK
Summary: Dean needs some time alone , but Sam doesn't know why and when he finds out the reason,he's afraid it might be too late .
1. Chapter 1

_English is my second language . So ,__Sorry for possible grammatical mistakes ._

_Ah , and please let me know how you feel about this story. ;)_

* * *

**Shadows of a nightmare **

.........

It wasn't a good sign , not for Dean , he tried so hard to ignore the symptoms , but nothing has changed , well , at least it's not getting better .  
He couldn't remember what exactly caused his recent feelings , but right now , he didn't think it matters anymore , all he needed was to be alone for awhile to handle this mess without having to hide his pains from Sam . Now that this job was done , he was able to take his off time .

"So , One week , that's all ,OK ?" said Dean while he's packing his stuff .

Sam's responded with a laugh .

Dean looked at him confused , made Sam stop laughing :"Oh , you're serious . "

"Hell I am serious , Damn it Sam , you don't have to drink that much after a hunt ."Dean shook his head .

"What do you mean ?I didn't drink a lot ,... Dean , you really want to be alone ?"asked Sam.

"No I was just kidding all along .. Do you see any sign of joking on my face ? what's so hard to understand in such a simple sentence ?" Dean rolled his eyes .

"But..why? did I do anything wrong ?" Sam sounded just like a 4 years old kid , which stopped Dean and made him to smile at that sound .

"You know Sam , sometimes I think you're still that 4 years old kid who was afraid of staying alone ."said Dean and sat on the bed .

"Shut up .. Besides , it's not embarrassing for a 4 years old kid.. you're all I had left...all I have left..." sulked Sam .

"That's why you want me around ? cuz I'm all you have left ? OH thank you ." chuckled Dean .

"Don't be a jerk, you know what I mean , Dean . So why? why you want to be alone? I can't imagine anything else but you're mad at me for some reason." Sam sat on the other bed .

"Why should I be mad at you ? or maybe you did something wrong and you're afraid if I catch it? huh ?" asked Dean with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh yeah ? like what ? I can't remember a second without you around me ? How possibly could I do anything without you to know ? unless I would do it in the bathroom ." replied Sam .

"OK , stop it ! Don't explain the thing you're doing in the bathroom ." Dean shook his head, "well , so maybe it's for everyone's good if I leave you for awhile , you can have your own damn alone seconds too ."added Dean .

"You really are a jerk , you know that Dean ? I didn't mean that I want to be alone , though it's not important right now , you wanna have your time , go and take it ... I'm not gonna bother you ." said Sam annoyed .

"Sam , please try a little understanding , it's not about you..It's about me . It's something I should take care of , and I need to be alone . but I don't wanna see you're pissed off . OK ?" Dean pleaded.

Sam rose his head "OK , at least tell me where are you going ? In case I needed to find you ."

"You don't need to , It's just one week , not 10 years Sammy , in case you really needed me , you can call me ..just that easy ."Dean picked up his duffel and started to walk off the room .

"You're so gonna explain it later Dean .. Don't think I'd forget . have a nice time with girls , too ."said Sam .

"No girls this week , make sure ... You can have some fun , though... Hey don't do anything I wouldn't do ." grinned Dean .

"Is there anything you wouldn't do ?" teased Sam .

"Hell yes..lots of things ."smirked Dean . "So , later little girl ."

"Go to the Hell ... and take care."said Sam.

"Taking care in the Hell ? OK . Bitch... you too , don't do anything stupid ." Dean turned back to way out .

"Yeah..OK jerk.. " said Sam after Dean .

Dean couldn't get really far , not with that pain in his chest and his head .Just somewhere farther than their last place , somewhere Sam couldn't accidentally find it .Impala wasn't some car easy to hide after all. So he just headed to the next town , where he knew a motel , which was kind of too local , and not everybody could find it easily .

Four night after Dean's left , Sam walked into the room , threw the key to the table and went straight to the bed . He couldn't stop thinking about Dean , What was that he couldn't share ? Why he couldn't trust Sam ? What was wrong at all ? He was starting to admit that living without Dean around , was boring and more hard , even if he's teasing Sam, . He really missed Dean, after just 4 nights . Sam fell asleep with those kind of thoughts .

It was a quarter past 3 when Sam woke up frightened .He felt so cold ,though he was sweaty .He couldn't remember what did scare him that bad , but it didn't take more than some few seconds for him to remember everything . He had another nightmare , this time it was about Dean .

"This is Dean's voice mail , leave a message and I'll call you back later ."Dean's voice filled Sam's ear . "Damn it Dean , pick up the phone..God..Dean you can kill me for waking you up at 3 am , but please pick that damn phone up... Dean........" BEEP ...end of call.. that's it .  
Sam was feeling so bad , he couldn't calm himself . He needed to talk to Dean .He knew a nightmare wasn't something to ignore , yeah , he was thinking about Dean too much ,anybody else would say after that kind of thoughts , it's nothing weird to have a dream or in that case a nightmare . But Sam knew he wasn't anybody else , and it wasn't just a nightmare , it was a vision , one of those psychic moment .

_Dean was laying on a bed , so much blood was around him , on his shirt and his sheets .It was a motel room , but Sam couldn't figure out where the hell was that , all he saw was Dean struggling to breath and grabbed his phone , he saw Dean tried to dial Sam's number , but he couldn't , The phone just fell from his shaky hand and right after that Dean coughed up blood and fell to the ground. He was clutching his chest ...some second later he went calm , just too calm , with open eyes and no breath .No sign of life in his face ._  
Sam shook his head and tried not to think about it anymore , he searched in his contact list and stopped on Bobby's name, he knew it was late ,or better too soon!! But he didn't know what else to do , he just couldn't sit there and do nothing , he needed someone to help him, usually that someone would be Dean , but this time it was **about **Dean .

"Whatever your damn reason is to wake me up , just go to the hell and keep it for the sunrise ."Bobby's sleepy voice came from the other side .

"Hey Bobby it's me ..I'm sorry to wake you up ."said Sam .

"I'll forgive you if you go back to your bed and sleep ,you idjit ."said Bobby back .

"Bobby it's me, Sam.. "

"I know who the hell you are, and I'm telling you, I'm gonna hate your voice for the rest of my life .. I just get what Dean is suffering from you !!!"Bobby sounded really pissed off .

"Bobby please , I know it's late - "said Sam , he sounded worried .

"Good , at least you didn't wake me up to ask the time ..what's up ?You sound worried ? Where's Dean ?" asked Bobby .

"That's what this is about..Dean is not here , well it's almost 5 days since he's gone, and before he left ,he told me he'll be back in one week ."said Sam .

"Which means he still has 2 days left , now what ? You can't sleep without him around you ? And you're too afraid too call him ,So you called uncle Bobby to tell you a story ?" Bobby was now awake but still annoyed .

"Bobby , I tried and called him , he's not answering his phone ."said Sam concerned .

"I always said that damn boy is wiser than any of us ..I should learn to turn my phone off at nights ,too "said he back .

"Bobby I had a nightmare .. It was about Dean ... I'm so sorry to wake you up , but I really didn't know what else to do ."said Sam ,really near to go to tears .

"YOU HAD A WHAT ?!!!! Damn it boy .. What's wrong with you ? you couldn't say it in the first second ?"Bobby's voice turned to concerned .

"I tried , but you didn't let me ." said Sam .

"Oh, maybe because you're saying everything but the main thing ... what did you see ? what happened to Dean ? where's he anyway now ? why did he left ? - " Bobby was asking questions nonstop .

"Bobby , Bobby , wait... (Bobby quitted ) He was sick Bobby , in my vision I mean ..He was coughing up blood , he tried to call me , but unsuccessful , and he just fell down and.. he .. he didn't breath anymore ."Sam now was really tearing ,couldn't use the word dead .

"You mean he died ? Crap ... where is he ? why did he left ?" asked Bobby again.

"I don't know... I asked him , but he didn't answer , he just said there's something he need to handle and needed some time alone ."replied Sam .

"Why ? what did you do wrong ?"asked Bobby the first thing came to his mind.

"Nothing...not my fault , believe me , I asked him about , and he said it's not about me ..just said I can call him if I needed to ,and left.. he.. God ..When I think , I feel he wasn't 100% himself , he was acting weird ... even looked a little sick ."said Sam broody.

"You think so ? about time ...after five days you just realized your brother didn't look good ? impressive ."said Bobby .

"I'm sorry ..I really am ..but Bobby , it's Dean we're talking about .. he never shows he's sick ..he never talks about himself.. how was I supposed to know that ? Is that my fault that he don't know how to talk or trust the other ?" said Sam a little annoyed .

"Maybe if you bring you head out of your ass , you could see him better ...Damn it ...He's your brother ..I know you love him kid , but you just don't care enough ..Have you ever thought how could he read every single line of your face ? ...Not your fault, though.. you're just too much like your father...like father , like son..You never see how Dean cares about you two , and you never could show how you feel about him ,never take care of his feelings .You kind of used to always have him there for you , and be never there for him...The fact that he does everything for you and ask for nothing in return , doesn't give you the right to act like a jerk ." Bobby was almost yelling .

Sam didn't say anything , all he could see ,was the picture of Dean , he saw in his vision , covered with his blood and dead!!! ..  
'_What if I could never see him again ? what if I can't find him in time ? what if I never get the chance to tell him how much he means to me ._'thought Sam , he felt Bobby was so right ,he could see his whole life with Dean . He was always there for him , even before he'd ask .No matter what , Dean was always there for both of them ,and they never really see him. Though Sam was always thankful for that , he kind of never showed it, just like John.

"Hey Sam...you still there? I wasn't telling you bed time story .."said Bobby after hearing a deep silence .

"I..Bobby ..help me find him...please..." Sam's voice softened Bobby.

"Alright Kid...don't worry , we'll find him and you're gonna fix things ,and damn.. I'm gonna kick his ass for not telling where the hell is he going ... You have any clue where he might be ? any idea ? ..and...you...you know when that happen ? I mean your vision ? how much time do we have ?" asked Bobby concerned .

"No...Not at all... that' s the problem...I don't know anything...not about his possible place .. or how much time do we have.. what should I do ?" asked Sam shaking his head .

"OK...let me think..(after some second Bobby find a way) Where are you know Sam ?"asked he.

"Houston, Missouri ..."replied he .

"Alright I'll be there soon in the morning and till then you try to locate him with his cell phone ." said Bobby while he was leaving his place .

"Alright..that's a good idea.. thanks Bobby ."said Sam back.

"Of course it's good.. it's OK kid...don't worry , we're gonna find him.. see ya ." said Bobby and hung up .

"No sir..listen , If is wasn't an urgent , I wouldn't bother to call you this soon , believe me , life depends on it ." Sam's voice was concerning enough to convince the man on the other side to help him .

It was 6 in the morning and those 3 hours looked for Sam like forever .But he had to wait till then for that call .

"Look , my brother has lost his wife recently and he's in a really bad condition , if I don't find him ASAP, I'm afraid he might do something stupid ."stated Sam.  
"Yes...Yes ..I'm online right now... yes Sir..it's good for me...thanks for your help..really..thank you..."said Sam and ended the call and waited on the site for tracking Dean's cell phone.

It was about 8 am when Bobby arrived .  
"Bobby , he's not far , God..can't believe he was so near... maybe he was feeling so bad , he couldn't drive far .. I doubt if he really had something to do at all...I feel he just wanted to be alone with his problem."said Sam sitting on the passenger seat of Bobby's car .

Bobby shook his head "Don't wanna push you to the edge , but if you just cared more ... OK..show me the way.. things gonna be fine ."

.............. **TBC **..............


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was laying on his bed in the motel room , he didn't left there since he arrived..The only time he was walking ,was when he was going to the bathroom. He even didn't eat a lot...Last 2 days nothing but water, He knew he should care about not getting dehydrated .But food , no way he could keep anything in his stomach , he couldn't even swallow anything ,it was hard enough with pills .

He was coughing and could feel the fever .'_what the hell is this ? I gotta get back to Sam in 2 days,and I just feel worse than the first day .Maybe I shouldn't leave in the first place._ ' thought Dean , but when he remembered Sam's face , he felt instantly satisfied with his decision .

He couldn't watch Sam being worried , specially not for him ,not when he wasn't up to comfort him .Besides he believed Sam was terrible in nursing .  
'_God ...Sam ,I hate you , when you think I can't take care of me , or do my own stuff .Why the hell you're acting like that at all ? I can't remember doing that to you ever!!! How did you learn that?_ ' Thought Dean and tried to go further, because he could just feet a little better and it was easier to bear the pains , when he was thinking about something , something like Sam or his own hunts and jobs.

With those thoughts he went to sleep again .Though it was a painful sleep with lots of nightmares ,but still it was feeling better than staying awake .  
He didn't pay attention when someone knocked the door, he thought it's one of those nightmares , cuz there was no way Sam could find him there , and it was Sam's voice coming from behind the door .

"Dean ....., Dean are you there ?"Sam was knocking the door .

"Maybe it's not his room , you sure about the room's number ?" asked Bobby .

"Yes, room 14 . Bobby , what if we're late ?" Sam couldn't hide his concern.

"No Son..We re not... don't think like that ... You have your knife ? try and open the door with that ."said Bobby .

Sam bring his knife out and opened the door , inside the room , Dean was laying under the blanket , they couldn't see his face .

"Dean you OK ?" Sam cried out .

Dean felt it couldn't be a dream anymore , it was too near and too real to be a dream , Suddenly he jerked and sat up straight on his bed "Sam ? "

"Dean , O God...you OK ?" asked Sam approaching him .

It was kind of automatically for Dean to pretend he's fine in front of Sam "I'm OK ?Yes I'm OK . why shouldn't I be ? what the hell are you doing here ?how did you find me ?how did you came in ? what's wrong ?...Bobby ? what the hell ?" Dean was really confused .

"I tracked you through your cell phone , you scared me to death when you didn't answer your phone.. So I called Bobby , and we came to find you .."said Sam.

"When did you call? "asked Dean .

"Last night .. around 3 am..and I tried thousand times ." Sam was trying to check on Dean , but he didn't let him .

"What are you ?crazy ? I turned my phone off , because I wanted to sleep ... apparently you're not gonna let me do that anyway . "Dean hide his face in his palms.

"Dean you OK ? you look pale and sick .Why are you still in bed ?" asked Bobby .

"Yes I'm fine...It's just (he looked at his watch )half past 9 ..so what's the problem ?"replied Dean .

"yeah , if it's your story .. you don't look good Dean , why did you left anyway ? you're sick , ain't you ?" said Sam .

"yeah I am..I am sick of you Sam...stop it...and OK..you checked on me. Now if you don't mind , I still have 2 days , and I want it alone ." said Dean back.

"Maybe later son .. right now , you're coming with us ." said Bobby and started to pack Dean's stuff up.

"What are those for ?" Sam pointed towards the pills on the night table .

Dean took a look at them "Nothing , I had a headache , not a big deal ... and I'm not going anywhere with you Bobby.. No offense , but you better go now, ..Thanks for your concern anyway." replied Dean to both Sam and Bobby.

"You're not coming ?..then we stay ." said Bobby and sat on the chair .

"What ? ..You two are acting weird..Tell me what's going on ." asked Dean and hopped they would leave him sooner , cuz he wasn't sure he could continue acting fine anymore , he felt he's gonna black out any second .

"Nothing , we're just not leaving ." said Sam and sat on the bed , he knew Dean wasn't fine , but he wondered how could he hide it that well.

Dean grabbed his duffel" Fine.. you can stay..I'll leave, and next time remind me to threw my cell away , instead of just turning it off ! " said Dean and left both Sam and Bobby in shock . But right out of the door , his coughs started again and seemed impossible to hide it .He was coughing up blood , but luckily Sam and Bobby couldn't see his face any more .

Sam started to walk after him ,but he accidentally saw the trash next to the bed and stopped , the trash was full of tissues covered with blood .  
"Bobby .." called Sam.

Bobby took a look at that and walked out "Where the hell you think you're going ? I was damn serious when I said you're not going anywhere ..OK , you're right ,something brought us here , and that's you..what's wrong son ? why are you coughing up blood ?"

Dean turned around to Bobby "Huh? I..OK..maybe I'm a little sick..but really , it's nothing .. why you're taking it that serious , how did you know that anyway ?"

"I saw you Dean.. last night.. in a nightmare ." replied Sam.

"In what ? ...Oh, great ... you'd another vision ?" asked Dean and leaned on the wall , he couldn't stand on his feet anymore and Bobby caught it .

"Let's get inside , You need to sit down " said Bobby and grabbed Dean's duffle .

Sam tried to help him but Dean flinched "Sam , I can walk on my own."

Back inside, Dean sat on the Bed ,his head and his chest were hurting so bad , and he still has to pretend fine "So...What did you see ?did I kill anybody ?or I got killed by anyone ?"asked he.

"Neither . You were ....Dean why didn't you tell me you're sick ? We're brothers , right ? why you can't trust me ? why did you run away instead of telling me about your feelings ?You think I can't take care of you ? I'm not enough for doing a thing for you ? or you're just too stubborn and afraid of looking sick and weak ?" asked Sam .

Dean looked at Sam and then turned to Bobby "Can you assure me we're even related ? .. (he turned to Sam)God... Sammy , I'm not in the mood to argue with you...can't you talk without starting an argument ?" Dean stood up to leave the room "I don't care what the hell did you see in your vision ..I'm not gonna listen to those things anymore , don't try to track me ."he left the room .

"What hell Sam? ... I thought you've learned your lesson , I thought it was just your father never could talk without starting an argument .He's sick,you can't expect him to be patient like before." said Bobby and walked out .

"Pooof... stupid.. stupid ..stupid..." said Sam to himself and ran after Dean .

"Wait...please Dean..I'm sorry ..OK ? I was just worried ..I didn't mean those words..actually I was going to apologize... for.."Sam couldn't finish when he saw Dean leaned on the car ,went down clutching his chest .  
Dean looked up when Sam stopped talking "Later ,OK ?...And no need to apology... it's OK.. Now are you gonna tell me what did you see ? or I should listen to another speech ?"

"You should see a doctor first .. why did you think you could manage it all alone ?" asked Bobby .

"I didn't .. I saw a doctor, before stopping in this motel .. he said there's nothing to be worried about.. just a simple flu .. all I need is resting in a bed .. "replied Dean.

"Since when a simple flu cause coughing up blood or getting worse every second ? " asked Bobby and helped Dean to stand straight ."Christ , you're burning up."added he .

"I don't know exactly , but it's not that bad .. believe me.."said Dean .

"Well after what I saw , I can't believe anything...I mean , Dean you were too sick ,...well not really more what you're now.. but .. after that...Dean ..you didn't make it.." stated Sam .

"What ? Oh great , you saw me dead ? that's awesome... Did I look good ?any girl around me ?did she got sad ?" joked Dean .

Bobby chuckled at that , '_this kid can change anything to funny ._'

"No..Dean... you looked terrible... you're covered with your blood ,and you're all alone ,in that damn room , and you were going to rot there , because you didn't tell anybody where the hell were you ." Sam shook his head .

"You know what Sam ? you're terribly great in ruining every moment . Ah.. OK.. it's not gonna happen anymore , because I'm not alone , and I'm not that bad anyway ."sighed Dean .

"Get in the car , you're so gonna see a real doctor , someone who can understand something ."said Bobby and opened the door for him .

"Close the room's door if you wanna come , and I'm telling you , doesn't mean you can talk to my doctor ,got it ?"Dean said to Sam and sat in the car.

"YES .. But Dean..someday I'll kill you for that .. I swear ." Sam walked back to close the door .

"Don't worry , I'm sure you'll do it sooner than you think !!! " said Dean back and started to cough again .He barely could keep his eyes open , but he was a fighter after all . ' _Not now Dean..not in front of them.. you'll have time to sleep later.. just try a little more.._'he was fighting with himself .

........... **TBC **...........


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Benford ." with a nurse voice Dean opened his eyes , they were in a hospital , some feet away , Bobby and Sam were talking about something that Dean couldn't hear and he didn't care that much .

"Yes , it's me ." Dean stood up and put his weight on his hand leaning on the chair .

"Come with me please , Dr. Varley is seeing you now . " smiled the nurse .

"Thank you ." Dean walked after her .

Sam was going to follow but Bobby stopped him "Did you hear any of my words at all? show your concern but don't act like he's a kid , you know he hates that ."

"I won't , just wanted to know what his doctor says , Bobby you know he won't tell us a lot if we just ask ."protested Sam but still sat there and waited for Dean .

It took more than an hour , Sam looked pissed off and couldn't sit tight anymore so he stood up to go after Dean ,but right then Dean and dr. Varley left the room with a nurse fallowing them .

"So Mr. Benford , there's just this blood test left, which Shirley will lead you to , after that you can go home , though I still insist you stay , your case isn't a common case , we need to know what causes those bleeding ."said Varley .

"It's OK doc. I can take care of myself at home . just let me know if you found anything ."said Dean and shook hand with Varley as he nodded back .

"Dean , what's going on ? Dude , you stayed there forever ." called Sam .

"What the hell are you still doing here ? Man, I can get back on my own , trust me , I won't lose the way... You just go back to the motel , and I'll be there soon ." said Dean .

"Forget about it son ..not this time ... we'll just wait here ." Bobby was still sitting in his chair ,looking so determined.

"Whatever , you can stay here for life, if you don't have any better thing to do...be right back , won't take too long this time" grinned Dean and left with Shirley .

...

A few minutes later , they were all leaving the hospital .

"So ...what's wrong ?"asked Bobby .

"What's wrong with what ? me ?...I'm not sure.. but well I'm better now , that sedative they gave me was enough I guess ." replied Dean .

"Don't even think about leaving everything behind...we are gonna find what the problem is." said Sam .

"Sammy , I'm not gonna die , believe me , whatever you saw , it could just be gone by now ." said Dean back and sat in the car .

"Yeah maybe, I hope so , but I don t wanna bet on that ."Sam sat on the back seat .

"Didn't they find what causes your recent feelings ?" asked Bobby again .

"No Bobby , I told you , it's still not clear , but they will call if they found anything in my tests ." Dean leaned his head on the side window and closed his eyes .Though he was trying to look better , and he was kind of successful , but he still had too much pain in his head and his chest to ignore easily .At least he could have some sleep , it wouldn't be weird for someone under medication .

"Dean , Dean come on , we're home, wake up , you can sleep inside .."called Sam quietly.

Dean opened his eyes , '_damn it , how could we get back to the motel in less than a minute ?_' thought Dean and opened the door. Sam went to help him but he just stepped back when Dean gave him an unpleasant look .

Inside the room , Dean found out sleeping was the only way to hide his pain while Sam wouldn't leave him alone , and he was tired enough to sleep with no more words , he was so glad that those sedatives could bring him some good sleep after all.

Bobby took the next door room ,because Dean's one was just enough for one person , and he knew if they're gonna spend time there and wait for Dean to get better , they would need somewhere to get some rest .

"You better try and wake him up , it's long time he's slept , he needs to eat something and drink some water ." said Bobby to Sam , who was still sitting by Dean's bed with no movement .

Sam sat on Dean's side and shook his shoulder gently "Hey Dean..wake up buddy , time for lunch.."

"You better call it dinner...it's almost 6 pm ." said Bobby .

"6 pm ? good...why don't you two go to the diner and let me have my rest ? " Dean sat up in his bed and grabbed the glass of water ,Bobby was offering him.

"Maybe because you need to eat something as well ! Here...I brought you some soup. "noted Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby ... but really , you don't have to do any of this...it's not a problem for me ."said Dean .

"Sure it's not. I know you well.. But what would you do if I was sick ? wouldn't you do the same ?" asked Bobby and passed him the plate .

Dean took a jaded look at the containing " Different story .... (He then looked at Sam , who didn't do anything but staring at him since he woke up ) what ? you're seeing a dead man here ?" asked Dean .

"How are you feeling ?" asked Sam .

"Is that why you're staring at me without blinking?.. I'm fine " shrugged Dean .

"Hmm...That just sounded much worse than a _I-feel-like-crap_!!!" Sam shook his head .

"Thank you Bitch !"said Dean and took a sip of the soup ,it was still hard to swallow it .

Right then Dean's phone rang , he picked it up "Benford ....Oh hi.. yeah sure , I'll wait ...."

Dean looked at Sam and silently said "hospital. "

Then continued on the phone :"Hi doc , no it's good...Actually that sedative you gave me was so strong....yeah..no not anymore... so what's the reason you called ?....(he didn't say anything for some more seconds ) right...right..yeah , I kind of know it.. so it's really OK , huh?... No.. Thank you for everything again..sure..thanks...bye." he ended the call .

"You see , nothing..." said Dean before Bobby or Sam could ask anything .

"What does it mean , nothing ?!!! It should be something...you can't just look that sick and cough up blood with no reason ." Sam doesn't look convinced .

"Nothing means nothing important.. It might be a new kind of bacteria , nothing to be worried about , there's nothing wrong with my body..I'll be fine soon , I need to get rest and have my medications . That's it. " said Dean and put his phone and the soup plate on the night table .  
"Now I think you both should go and get some rest as well.. You really didn't need to come this long way at all ."added he .

"I had a vision Dean..How could you explain that ? " asked Sam.

"Maybe it wasn't a vision..I mean not completely , well you're worried and things like that happen . " Dean shrugged .

"But still It's worth to come and check out... OK... you get your rest ... but first you have to finish that damn soup..and it's not a request ..."said Bobby .

"Bobby it's terrible , not edible ...Can you take just one spoon yourself?" said Dean .

"Well , it doesn't taste like a cheeseburger for sure. But you're gonna eat it ."Bobby's voice was firm .

"OK , I'll do it... you go and have some rest..and I'll take this - frigging stuff!!! ..damn it.." Dean grabbed the spoon again ."and please Bobby , make sure this little girl will get some sleep , unless we gotta spend a week in hospital for him !! " Dean teased Sam.

"Shut up jerk... I'm not going anywhere ." frowned Sam .

"yeah , right , nowhere but the next door room , come on Sam , you need rest as much as Dean ,.. move .." said Bobby and grabbed Sam's arm .

He was like a father to them , actually because of their Dad's situation , Bobby was always kinder than their own father , and none of them could ignore it .

As they left the room , Dean put down the spoon on the plate and laid back on his bed .

In the other room , Sam looked still nervous .

"What's wrong ,son ? I know you're worried , hell , I am worried too , I know it can't be that easy ..but he looks already better , and we'll find a way to make sure he is fine . Why you don't get some rest ? ....Or is that because you used to share the room with him than me ? huh ? you want me to change my place with him ?" questioned Bobby .

"No Bobby , it's OK. I'm not a baby !! It's just...I don't know , I feel like we missed something .. I mean , I think there was a part in my nightmare that I can't remember , and it s bothering me ." stated Sam .

"Something like what ? I've never heard before you forget a part of your vision , maybe it's just because of your anxiety." mentioned Bobby .

"I don't know .. maybe you're right ."Sam squeezed his eyes with his palms.

"Believe me son...everything's gonna be fine ... You better get some sleep and we'll think about the rest tomorrow , alright ?" said Bobby .

"Yeah , OK .. " Sam laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling , he was tired enough to fall asleep in a few minutes .

...

Not more than two hours later , in the other room , Dean started to breath irregularly , he woke up with coughs . Pain and the taste of blood were the only things he could feel , this time was different , amount of blood he was coughing up was more than usual and the pain in his chest was unbearable , his sheets and his shirt were covered with blood . Dean grabbed his phone and tried to call Sam , it was the only thing he could do , not able to walk to the other room or make any sounds to make them aware of his situation. But the _calling_ way wasn't so easy , either . The phone fell down from his hands and some moment later Dean fell on the ground , struggling with pain .

In the room next door , Bobby was still awake . He told Sam everything is fine and convinced him , but he , himself , was still worried and deep inside he couldn't feel comfort .

'_OK, just checking on him , won't wake him up _.' thought Bobby and left his bed to go and check on Dean.

He walked out quietly and stepped inside of Dean's room with no sound , but the sight in front of his eyes froze him , Dean was laying on the floor , covered with blood and seemingly was ready to give up in the battle of breathing .

"Dean ." shouted Bobby ,jumped and knelt next to him and turned him around to make the breathing easier for him .

His shout was loud enough to wake Sam up, he jerked and sat up on his bed , wondering what was going on . His mind couldn't handle that fast , he didn't know if he was awake or it was still part of his dreams , seeing the slightly open door and Bobby's empty bed didn't give him any more time to figure out the situation ,and before he could think anymore he was standing on the other room's door frame .

"D.. Dean .."Sam was shocked , everything was exactly like his vision , but what was that good for, if he wasn't able to change it ?!

"Sam , hurry up , call 911 , no time for getting shocked , we're losing him ." called Bobby .

Sam jumped to Dean's cell phone and grabbed it from the floor .

Bobby was trying to keep Dean awake "Come on son , stay with me ... Dean.. can you hear me ?...Hey , hey don't close your eyes , don't give up on me ... I won't let you die on my watch.... keep breathing son , we've got you.."

Moments couldn't run any slower , neither for Dean who wanted so bad to sleep and get away from that deadly pain , nor for Sam and Bobby who were trying to make Dean keep fighting .  
But eventually , they heard the ambulance siren and Sam ran out to lead them to Dean .

..................... **TBC **.....................


	4. Chapter 4

"What's his name ?" asked the blond lady ,who was called Luis by his tall, brunette mate named Ben .

"Dean..his name is Dean ." replied Sam ,knelt right next to Dean .

"Come on mate out of the way (addressing Sam) Come on, we need access here. " said Ben and made Bobby and Sam step back .

"Dean...Dean can you here me ?" called Luis as she turned Dean on his back and placed an oxygen mask on his face .

"Dean , hold on bro. " pleaded Sam and wiped his tears with his palm .

"We're losing him Luis , his heart beat is not- (Ben couldn't finish his word when Dean's heart stopped beating ) Oh GOD...code blue ." announced Ben .

"One - two- three... come on mate... open your eyes...One - two - three " Luis started the CPR.

"We've a flat line here , lost lots of blood ." Ben stated the situation through the radio "We'll be there in 10 minutes . ".

"Pulse ... I've his pulse back...good , come on , let's move him to the ambulance ." said Luis to Ben and then turned to Sam and Bobby "I'd ask one of you to come with us , so you can explain what happened to him , or if there is anything wrong with him .Whatever you know will be helpful ."

"I'm coming ." said Sam ."Is that OK Bobby ?"

"Yes Son.. of course ..Go with him , I'll follow you with my car . "Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder and glanced at Dean whispering more to himself "Please don't you die , Dean .. don't do that to us ...be fine ."

...

"Male , 28 years old, lost lots of blood in the scene, had a cardiac arrest but we have him back , lost his consciousness again about 5 minutes ago . He's been sick for last two weeks , but got worse recently and apparently his doctors didn't find what's exactly wrong with him ." announced Luis running beside Dean's gurney.

"What's his name again ?"asked one of the nurses .

"Dean , that's what I know..." answered Luis .

"Benford.. It's his last name.." said Shirley ,who her shift was over and she was going to leave the hospital but decided to come back as she saw Dean.

"You know him ?" asked doctor West .

"Yes , dr. Varley visited him yesterday , he had these symptoms and we did all tests , I mean those we thought were necessary , but really weird , nothing was telling us what causes those symptoms ."Shirley shook her head and suddenly saw Sam , who was standing there too quiet , looking so nervous .

"Oh...Sir , you shouldn't be here , come with me please , my colleagues will try their bests to help him , you better wait out . Do you want some coffee ?"asked her .

Sam shook his head "No...no..I just wanna be with my brother ... What's wrong with him ? "

"Honestly we don't know yet , but really , we'll do whatever is needed to help him.. You can't do anything there , let them do their job.." said her and made Sam sit on a chair and then left him.

"Sam ?" Bobby ran to him some second later ."How is he ? where is he ?"

"I don't know Bobby , I .. Bobby nobody knows what's wrong... how could it be possible ?" Sam couldn't move from his chair , just looked up at Bobby and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well , that may have an answer .. I was thinking that ..Um...You know , the only possibility is the thing we're struggling every day of our life with." Bobby sat numbly on the other chair .

"W..what? ..You're saying it's something supernatural ?.. But how ?" asked Sam confused .

"I don't know Sam ... I wish I knew , but I don't... But what would come to your mind when something unusual happens ? Something that nobody has an explanation for ?" sighed Bobby .

"If so , we just gotta find and get rid of it ... Then Dean will be fine " Sam sounded like he finally found something to grasp .

"It's not that easy Sam .. you know that... If it was , Dean would get during this long time , or even us... But it's almost two weeks , right ? Could you remember what were you two working at , then ?" asked Bobby .

"Maybe we didn't catch anything because we were thinking it's just an illness , we never doubt it ... Two weeks ago?..Ah , two weeks....Damn it ..Right now I can't even remember what was the last job , let alone the one from two weeks ago ."Sam shut his eyes and shook his head , trying so hard to remember . He even didn't get the nurse was calling him Mr. Benford , until she touched his shoulder .

"O , sorry ..didn't mean to scare you...But you didn't hear me when I called you ." Shirley rolled back "You two are fine , right ? "

"Oh God...no,..yeah , yeah.. I mean it's my fault , but we're fine .. sorry .. I was - ... What's going on ?Is Dean OK ?" asked Sam when he suddenly remembered Shirley would have some news about Dean .

"Ah.. Yes.. about him , he's awake ... He can't breath normally , but he's insisting to talk to you.. You can go in there now , but don't make him talk too much ,his situation is still too critical ." stated Shirley .

"You have my word on it... Thanks ." said Sam and walked inside , left Bobby still there .

"Dean...Your brother is here ." Magda , the other nurse , called him gently .

Dean opened his eyes .

"I'll give you some minutes , but we need to move him to ICU , so make it short ." noted she and Sam nodded.

"Dean , what's up man ? You wanted to see me ." said Sam and touched Dean's shoulder .

"Needed.. sure you 'K" Dean said , his words not so clear .

"Me OK ?Dude , you're the one on the bed , not me .. Dean..look...we, me and Bobby , think there's something else behind this.. something....you know what I mean , right ?" said Sam quietly .

"Supernatural ?" Dean rasped .

"Yes Dean..and cuz it's almost two weeks that you're sick , I thought it could be related to something back then...Can you remember anything .. Just a clue .. and I'll do the rest ." said Sam .

"One month ." hissed Dean .

"What?" Sam thought he didn't hear Dean , so he got closer .

"Not two weeks , it's one month , almost . Can't remember anything yet..but I'll think ." said Dean weakly .

"One month ? What do you mean one month ? It's a month you're sick and you spared me ? screw you Dean ." Sam sounded angry .

Dean smiled hardly "Calm down , I've seen doctors , they said it's nothing , so I thought it's nothing .. Besides it wasn't that bad then, didn't need to broadcast it everywhere .. And for the record you look so funny when you get angry for such things ."

Sam just found out he was angry , he calmed himself down "Jerk..Great, Things just getting better.. Now we have to find out where the hell were we one month ago!! you said you've no clue ..huh ?"

Dean shook his head "will think though."

"Good.. But take it easy ..don't worry , we'll find out what's going on and will help you." Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder .

"I'm not worried , say to yourself ."Dean grinned .

"Alright , Mr. Benford .. Time to move you . "Magda entered with two other guys .

"Hey , tell Bobby I don't intend to die ."said Dean to Sam who was to leave.

Sam turned to him "What?"

"He knows .. Just tell him ." Dean smiled .

Sam shrugged "Whatever ... I'll be up there with you , as soon as they let me ."

"And make sure it won't take too long ." winked Magda .Dean just nodded and Sam left the room .

Bobby stood up when he saw Sam "How is he ? Did he know anything ?"

"Apparently he's stabilized , but they're moving him to ICU ...and , AH..He's a dick . It's about 1 month that he's sick , and he didn't tell me anything ..I bet if I didn't have that damn vision , I'd still be waiting for him to come back ."said Sam trying to stay calm .

"One month ? Geez...How didn't you see that ?" asked Bobby .

"Really ..Not my fault .. He didn't show a thing .. He said he met some doctors , but they said it's nothing... screw these doctors.. What they really know at all?" said Sam.  
"Ah..and he asked me to tell you he doesn't intend to die .. What's that supposed to mean? He said you'll know ."added Sam.

"What ?"Bobby thought a second.. He remembered the moment he was asking him to don't die..."What? he couldn't have heard it .. "

"What ? what's that ?" asked Sam.

"Nothing.. I'm not even sure...forget it." Bobby smiled and shook his head .  
"So.. We should start from one month ago , huh?.. Let's do it.. Don't want to upset you, but probably we don t have much time ."continued Bobby .

"Yeah.. you're right.. I need my laptop.. I'll bring it here..they said I'm allowed to stay there with him ."said Sam.

"It's good.. And I'll go and check it with the other hunters.. Whatever this fucking thing is , we'll send it directly to the hell ." Bobby's voice was so determined.

...

Two days have passed, but Sam and Bobby were still in the same place they used to be .

Most of time Dean was unconscious , and it was more because of the tranquilizers , cuz when he was awake for a long time , he'd start coughing up blood , and the best way to keep him alive was to tranquilize him .

While Sam and Bobby were to find the main reason , doctors were confused ,from their point of view everything was just so messed up . They were facing with some kind of problem they have never heard about it and didn't know how to treat .

...

"I don't know what to do ..I really don't ...I wish he was able to do something . Dean always know what to do or how to react ." Sam was biting his nail .

"I asked as many guys as possible ... It's not the first time somebody get sick like this , but the problem is nobody knows about it really.. It s some kind of spell for sure ."noted Bobby.

"Yes..But what kind of them , and how to react ? " asked Sam.

"I know ..I know how you feel , but we'll find it.. We may even be so close to figure it out..." Bobby was trying to be convincing .

"But does he have that much time ? I can't just sit here , watch him die ." Sam looked upset .

"We all are trying to find a way ..And it's not just us , there are other hunters who are trying to be helpful " he assured Sam.

.

.

* * *

.

_"You killed him ... You just killed my boyfriend in cold blood .. And you call us monsters ... Why then ?huh ? The fact that the number of you bastards are more than us , doesn't mean you've more right to live or you're better and you're allowed to kill us and then feel like e hero...Hero ! That's funny .. You're nothing but beasts and when we kill one of yours ,you think you have all right to be angry . How is that ? How could it be your damn right , but not ours ? Damn it..Not this time , not anymore , you're gonna pay for what you've done to me and my boyfriend . "_

**_'It couldn't be real , couldn't happen again . Good or not , Sam and I had killed that witch long time ago , maybe a month... A month!! '_** Dean's mind wasn't completely out , it never was , it was just not like Dean . Even when he was under heavy sedation, part of his mind was hunting and looking for evil things . And this time it was about Sam's question , what the hell has happened before Dean got sick.. that's right , this witch stuff was the last one ,one month ago.. and now he could remember it all clear .

..

_He and Sam were tied to wooden chairs and she was talking about how monsters they're , about their rights , about all those frikkin' things . In the meantime Dean was trying to untie his hands , Sam was barely conscious . Dean wasn't sure what was wrong with his brother , but he knew he should kill that little bitch for good __and __get them both out of there__ . _

_"Oh , I'm sorry , my brother always misses the end of stories , he's falling asleep . But don't worry , I'm still all ears , you continue lovely ." grinned Dean to the witch who was checking on Sam , and as he planned , he got her attention ._

_"You're a heartless killer Dean , everyone of us knows that . The thing the other don't know is that your brother is much more evil than you are, even though he's always pretending he's the soft one . I saw the look in his eyes when he was killing Jordan . You can call me a witch , but I'm able to see the unseeable __things , even when I'm not in the place." Harriet's voice was softer ._

_"Wow , I bet it feels good , at least your boyfriend can never cheat on you , ..Oh , wait ..he's dead , he can't cheat on anybody anymore ." Dean knew his words would make her mad , but he had to keep her attention on himself to make sure she won't hurt Sam ._

_"We'll see what's funny when I'm done with you guys. "she looked at Dean ."You will pay for that , both of you . No way to escape." growled she and started to murmur something ,Dean couldn't hear clearly but surely it was some kind of curse ._

_Then she turned her back on him to focus on some stuff on the table behind her , the time was enough for Dean to free his hands and jumped on her . He grabbed the knife from the table and dug it deep into her chest._

_She wasn't able to fight , the shock and the pain were stopping her , she just raised her hand to Dean's face and blew some kind of dust in his face , and died ._

_"If this was how you could see the unseeable things , make sure your boyfriend had no problem with all the 'cheating' stuff , honey ." Dean let out a sigh of relief and wiped the dust with his sleeve ._

_The rest wasn't a problem , he got Sam out of there , and happily thought another job was over . _

' **_Yes...that's it.. Definitely that dust caused all of these _**' ... He just had to open his eyes and let Sam know what should he look for .

.

* * *

.

.

"Dean ? Dean , can you hear me ? open your eyes . " Sam was calling his name over and over , he finally opened his eyes ."what ?"

"Dean , you're calling my name , you OK ? what's up ? you're mumbling something ." said Sam .

"Something like what ?.. Dude .. It should have been a dream . Why are you so freaked out about it ?" Dean closed his eyes tiredly .

"Your voice , it was .. I'm not sure , I felt like ... OK , sorry , you go back to sleep ." Sam shook his head .

"Yeah..OK.." said Dean ,his eyes still shut .

All of a sudden the picture of Hariet and what he thought was a dream rushed into his head .

"Sam." called he.

Sam turned to him immediately "What Dean ? you OK ?"

"Harriet ... the witch .. dust .. " gasped Dean .

"Hey..hey , calm down ... What witch ? Who is Harriet ? Is that about your dream ?" asked Sam .

"No dream . That's what this is about.. All of these things .. About one month ago ...(Dean stopped to take a breath ) you remember that witch we killed? You killed her boyfriend , I killed Harriet... (Dean was feeling there were no more air in the room) listen , she.. she blew some dust in my face ... She said we're gonna pay for killing her boyfriend.. but I though I killed her before she could do anything ... Apparently I was wrong .... The dust .. I'm sure about it Sam . " Dean was struggling to breath .

Sam put the Oxygen mask on his face again "You better calm down first .. (He started thinking about Dean's words ) ... Harriet ... right.. I remember that , we're in a basement .. OMG...Dean .. you're right.. everything matches ...Dean , I gotta go then , I should get back to that basement , maybe I could find something to help you through this .You mind if I leave you for awhile ?" asked Sam .

Dean removed the mask "Hell , No ..I'm not a kid , bitch .. Just don't do anything stupid , I'm really in no shape to find you and save your ass . And don't go alone , is Bobby still around ?"

"I'll call him , don't worry , I'll be fine ... You're great , Dean . Now just get some rest , we'll find a way to fix things ." smiled Sam .Dean smiled back at him .

After all those hopeless days , now Sam was feeling better , and eventually he felt Dean was gonna be fine again .

..

"What's up Sam ? Is Dean ok ?" Bobby said through the phone .

"Yes .. Yes he's fine , and he's solved the enigma .. I need your help for something .. " said Sam .

"Sure ..what's going on ? what's it about ? what did he say ?" asked Bobby anxiously .

"Would you come to hospital , please? We need to go somewhere , it's a basement , fortunately not far from here ." stated Sam .

"Sure .. I'm on my way ."

...

"So ? what the story ? " asked Bobby as soon as Sam sat on the passenger seat of his car .

"Ah.. well.. About one month ago , we're dealing with a vampire job. I killed him and we thought it's over , until we found ourselves tied to chairs in a basement with a witch there .Ah, she was kind of famous , you should have heard about her , her ways in killing people wasn't so common . She even had some hunters in her resume." stated Sam.

"Isn't it that bitch Harriet ?" asked Bobby .

"Yes, exactly , and she was claiming that we have killed her boyfriend ."Sam rolled his eyes .

"That vampire ? I didn't know these creatures are making out with different kinds ." Bobby sounded amazed .

"Neither did we , but the important thing is , she said we're gonna pay for his death .. I was barely conscious there , it wasn't an easy job after all... But anyway , before she could start her ritual , Dean untied his hands and killed her ... Just not before she could blew some kind of dust in his face . " Sam noted.

"Dust ? She was doing all of these with dust ? Geez , she's a powerful one .. Did Dean really killed her ? Is she gone for good ?" Bobby was even more amazed . "Well , then nice job , thanks to Dean ... So.. how much do you know about that dust ?"

"Nothing .. I just wanna go there and look for that .It's good that we spend most of our time around here recently , at least we can get there easily from here . " Sam noted .

"You have Nothing ? Are you serious ? Then what ? You're gonna grab some of that stuff and ask the physicians to make the right antidote ? Man , we're talking about a witch and dust... not an snake with poison ." Bobby shook his head , not aware of what his words was doing to Sam . Sam's hopes just faded .

"What are you saying ? We can't do anything ? " Sam's voice was shaking .

Bobby just saw Sam's face ,and tried to calm him down "Oh .. calm down son... Of course we can .. We have to ,it's just not that easy ... I used to have a friend , we gotta find him , I believe he can help us with this 'dust' stuff . At least now we know what's the reason ... Dust?!! .. Christ !"

"So , Now what ? We're gonna look for your friend ? Damn it Bobby , would you please just tell me whatever I need to know ? I'm really not in a _20 questions_ _game_ mood ." Sam sounded tired .

Bobby sighed "Well , he's not easy to find . I mean he has an unsolved problem with me , and I can say I'm not on his Christmas card list . But you go back to Dean . I'll look for Arthur and find a way to fix things with him."

"You'll tell me whatever he may say , right ?"asked Sam.

"Of course I'll .. It's not something to hide. " replied Bobby and changed the way back to the hospital.

................. **TBC **.................

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

"Arthur ,..Hi.. it's me..Bobby...Uh.. how's everything ? You doing fine ? ... Listen Arthur , if you get this message, please..please call me back..it's really important..I'm sorry about whatever I've done..but it's not about me.. I'm begging you.... alright..bye." Bobby left a message for Arthur and didn't know what else to do .

He just sat there in the motel room and stared at the wall for a long time , thinking about long time ago ., days that he was a close friend of Arthur... They used to have a great time together , they were making a good team , but things had changed when Bobby made a mistake that cost the life of Arthur's son .  
It was really a pure mistake , and Bobby wasn't even that experienced .But more than Arthur , it was Bobby who couldn't forgive himself , so he just walked out of Arthur's life for good .

Now after years , he was calling him back and begging for his help , Bobby has promised not to come back to Arthur's life , but this time , he couldn't keep his promise.  
He could say Dean and Sam were the most important people in his life , like his own sons , and he knew Dean would do whatever it takes to make sure Bobby's fine , so how could he just sit there watch him fading , and do nothing . Letting another young man die because of him ? He couldn't do that .

A Ring tone interrupted his thoughts ,the room was dark then as the night had arrived ,Bobby took a look , couldn't believe it , it was Arthur's number on the screen .

Not sure how to start it , he just answered the phone "Arthur ?"

"Hi Bobby ." the other man's voice was ice cold , but Bobby didn't care , Arthur had every right to hate him , and after the things he went through , it was already more than a favor to call him back .

Bobby took a deep breath and said " Hi..Arthur..I know you hate me , and Lord knows , you have every right to feel like that .But I didn't call for myself , it's about a friend , a hunter ,I guess you know John Winchester ,, it's about his son , Dean . He's in a trouble , and you're the only one I though could help him in some way ."

"Dean Winchester ? He's in trouble ? what kind of trouble ? where is he now ?... and for God sake , bobby I don't hate you .. It was you ,who left and never looked back ." said Arthur .

"I.. I just didn't want to bother you .. after what I've done , I couldn't forgive myself , I didn't want you - "

Arthur didn't let him to finish his words "What the hell are you talking about ? Is that why you left ? Because you're feeling guilty ? Damn it Bobby , it wasn't your fault , Jeez,I can't even say how much I'm missing that boy , but it was no one's fault . I just was mad at you , because you left right when I needed you at most ." noted Arthur .

"But I should have seen it's coming , I should have known there was not safe for that boy ." Bobby was almost crying in the memory of Jake's death .

"You couldn't Bobby , nobody could , ..(for some seconds there was nothing but silence , then Arthur sighed )Just forget about it now ,It's a long time . Jake's gone and he's not gonna come back . .. What about Dean , Bobby ?"

"You know Dean ?"asked Bobby .

"Of course I do , He's hell of a hunter , and I kind of owe him my life ." mentioned Arthur .

"Well , now it's kind of a big problem . It's about a witchcraft . " said Bobby and explained the whole story .

.

"I think I knew what you're dealing with . Listen Bobby.. It's kind of complicated , and I need you to listen carefully, Dean's life depends on it , and you know that ."

"Just tell me what to do .... Then he'll be fine , right ?" asked Bobby .

"It depends on him at last . But if everything goes right , then he's gonna be fine .And so will be many other people , who are at risk now ." stated Arthur .

"Then go on . Enlighten me ." Bobby waited for Arthur to tell him about the solution .

.

.

"We can't do that Bobby , you know we can't ." said Sam .

"I know how does it sound , but believe me , if there is one person in the whole world who knows how to deal with this thing , that's Arthur ."

"Yes , maybe he's right , but we just can't -"

"You can't do what ?" asked Dean .

"Dean ... Hi , didn't mean to wake you up."said Sam .

"Well , when you're talking that loud , you can't expect me to don't wake up . Now tell me what's going on ?" Dean's voice was sleepy .

"Dean , it's about your problem , we found some way to deal with that .. actually a friend of mine helped me . You know him , Arthur Blake ." Bobby neared him.

"Arthur ? Yes , I know him well enough . What did he say ? why Sam thinks we can't do it? "asked Dean .

"It's kind of complicated , and it depends on you .. but you should know there's no other way , I mean you're the only one who can finish this ." stated Bobby .

"Alright then , what should I do ?" asked Dean .

"First , we need you out of hospital -" Bobby said but Sam interrupted him "Which is impossible in your condition , you hardly can stay conscious and don't cough up blood , you can't leave here . Your heart is in a bad shape ,and so are you lungs ."

"Well , thanks Dr. Winchester, I wasn't aware of my situation . If it's the only way as Bobby said , then what's the difference ? Dying here and do nothing , or out there fighting for my life . I'm telling you , I'm not gonna die in a hospital like an old man ." Dean tried to sit up .

Bobby helped him "Well it's gonna be a real fight , son , and I need you to be strong for a little more . I'm not gonna let you die , Sam and I will help you to win this damn fight . right Sam ?" asked Bobby .

Sam sighed and nodded "Like I have any other choice ? You're not listening to me anyway . I'll bring your clothes ."

"What the hell you think you're going ?" a firm voice stopped them .

"Uh..Dr. Varley , Hi..good to see you before leaving , though I hate goodbyes ." grinned Dean .

"Oh yeah ? And who said you're dismissed ?"asked Varley .

"I said . Time to go Doc. "Dean shrugged ."OK... look , I have an unfinished job that I need to take care of , before I die ."added he .

"Who says you're gonna die ?" Varley couldn't believe Dean could still stand on his feet .

"Everything says that ..Did you find anything to help me ? Any progress ?"asked Dean and as Varley had nothing to say , he continued "See ? that's what I'm talking about ... I can't die before I do this, and you'd let me leave here ."

"OK , maybe we have nothing yet , but doesn't mean you're gonna die or we can't help you ... You can't just leave . It won't take too long to .. to..." Varley was trying his best to change Dean's mind .

"You think I don't know that ? I do .. But this job may even help me , and I guess I'll be back as soon as I finish it . Now , if I have to sign any thing, let me do it sooner." gasped Dean , he knew what was gonna happen to him , but there was no way he would let a witch win this fight that easy .

.

"So , where to ? You're gonna tell me what's going on ?Or I should guess ? " asked Dean sitting on the passenger side of Bobby's car .

Bobby glanced at him "You remember the witch you killed , right ? And you said she blew some dust in your face . Well , Arthur said it's some kind of a pair work , she was working alone , but all of her spells are safe with another witch . That's why after her death her spells are not gone . There's only one way to stop these things ,and that's Killing the other witch . But cuz you're the victim , you're the only one who could kill her , I mean if anyone else kills her , you wouldn't get healed ." stated Bobby .

"Great .. Things are just getting better.. Any idea how should I kill that bitch ? Is it different ?"asked Dean .

"No , it's not different . But won't be easy , specially in your condition ."noted Bobby .

Dean rolled his eyes "Thanks , it really helped ."

..

It wasn't an easy trip at all . Though Dean was trying so hard to not show his pains , the coughs weren't something easy to hide .

"We're almost there , you OK ?" Dean opened his eyes with Bobby's voice .

"Yup.. fine.."He took a look around ."Wow... No one could live in a place like this but a witch !! I just wonder how is that nobody tried and killed her till now !"

"Maybe they did .. just not successful ." said Sam .

"OH... Now I feel great..thanks Sammy ."said Dean back as Bobby stopped the car next to an old cottage .

"Didn't say they are dead ."Sam shrugged .

"That's what it means , anyway . It's a win-lose game..One side win , the other lose and die ."defined Dean .

"OK..We're not gonna be the loser in this game , let's go and finish this for everyone's good ."Bobby stepped out of the car .

.

Around and inside the cottage , everything was a sign of a witch , but she wasn't there .Every one of them knew it was their last chance or they'd lose Dean ,no one wanted to show this fear though.  
They didn't want to show their despair , but if the witch wasn't there , then there'd be thousands of places she could be in , which meant they couldn't find her in time .

Bobby jumped a little when he heard a voice from the other side of cottage , somewhere behind the wall .

'_Crap , why didn't I think about it , this shit should have some hidden rooms ._' thought Bobby to himself .

"Hey, boys , here .."He called Dean and Sam quietly and pointed at the wall .

"Hidden ? where's the door ." asked Sam .

"Don't you think they wouldn't call it hidden if it had a door , genius ?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Funny. I mean some way to get in . Didn't you find it ?"said Sam .

"Here ... help me with this bookcase ." called Dean .

A hole appeared in the wall as they moved the bookcase .

"OK.. who wanna be the first ?" before Sam could finish his sentence , Dean stepped in with a flashlight .

Downstairs was A large dark room looking like a lab . Some voices could be heard around, but apparently nobody was there .  
They looked every corner for her , and it was already more than 3 hours they were in that cottage, most of it in that stinky dark basement , but still any sign of her .

Dean leant on a wall , tried to take a breath without coughing , which could bring him more pain in chest ."I feel she's playing us..She knew we're coming ."

"Then it'll make her death even more painful , don't give up on this Dean..not now ..come on son ..."Bobby tried to give him a hand .

"Give me just one minute.."Dean closed his eyes , couldn't keep the _I'm-fine_ mask on his face anymore .

"Dean you OK?you look pale ."said Sam .

"How could you see my face at all ? you hardly can see your hands in this darkness ." Dean's voice didn't sound good .

"OK.. At least I can hear your voice clearly , and it doesn't sound good. I think we better get back to the hospital . We should do it in a different way..Damn it , we never should leave there at the first place ." Sam was really anxious .

"Forget it..I didn't left to go back this soon .. Hell..Sam what other way ? You're gonna find that witch and ask her to visit me in the hospital , then I could kill her there ?...We'll finish this job here .. And ..with or without me , you two are gonna finish this job..I don't care what's happening to me.. we just can't let that bitch go any further . No more blood on her hands..OK?"Dean straightened .

"Don't Dean.. Nothing's gonna happen to you." Sam shook his head .

"I just asked you a simple thing Sam ... Promise me .. you'll finish this job, alright?" Dean stared at him, as Sam nodded .

"That's enough.... If you don't waste the time , we won't need to kill her without you.. come on .. I know you're tired.. but we don't have much time .. You're gonna finish her ." Bobby started to get back to the upstairs ."Let's check outside again ."

They glanced for a moment and walked after Bobby , but as soon as he get out of the basement , the door in the wall got close and something pushed both Dean and Sam down the stairs .

"What the hell ? Dean ?..Hey Dean ." Sam shook Dean's shoulder as he sat up and found Dean lying on the ground .

"Hmm ?" Dean didn't answer clearly .

"You Ok , Dean ?" asked Sam .

"Will be if you stop shaking me . You're hurting ." he gasped .

"Hello Dean .. Sorry to bring you down like this , I'm not really a bad host ..but well , you're not hell of a guest either ." A middle aged woman came to their sight as a light shined into the darkness .

Sam helped Dean to sit up ."Oh..We're looking for you."said Sam.

"Hello Sammy , What can I do for you ?" smiled the Witch .

"Well , you can start with healing my brother ."Sam noted .

"Ah..let me check ... sorry , that's not on the menu ...what about killing you two ? huh ?"grinned her .

"Wait , can you check something for me as well ? I wanna know if dying is in your menu ? Cuz last time I checked , killing you was the first thing on my to-do list." said Dean sarcastically.

She sat on a chair and smiled "You're in no shape to do that ... Even if you were , you couldn't . You've nothing more than the other hunters ."

"Oh..yes we have.. and I'd call it personal motivation ." Sam snapped .

Dean was trying to combat the pain and keep his eyes open, but the pain was blurring his vision .

"Don't be so sure , kiddo ."She walked to Sam and put her palm on his forehead . The pain was instantaneous , he squeezed his eyes shut and cried out in pain .

Outside the basement , Bobby was trying to get in , but he couldn't move the bookcase an inch '_Damn it .. It's no not a good sign_ .'thought he .

"get your hands off my brother." Dean said flatly as he turned instantly to the protective mode .

"Or what Dean?" she laughed loudly .

"Or I'll kill you... " Dean knew it wasn't the time to draw the knife out , he wasn't near enough , but he had to do something to stop she from torturing his brother and as he hoped , she stopped and left semiconscious Sam on the floor .

"Why you're doing this Dean ? You know you can't kill me , and you know you can't save your brother this time ... How could you talk so sure?" She stood up next to Dean .

"Um .. High self confidence ? I know my dad was proud of that ." Dean grinned weakly .

"And I know he's gonna be happy to have a company in hell ... ٌٌWhat'd be better than 2 boys joining their father again ?" She pushed Dean to the ground with her leg , and somehow Dean couldn't resist , he didn't know it was because of the power of the witch or his own pain was stopping him .

"He wasn't that kind of guy , he would be happier if I send you there for him ." he groaned .

Sam opened his eyes and saw his brother under her leg , he jumped and pushed her hard to the ground.

"Sam... Hurry up ." Dean passed him the knife and pointed towards her .

"No Dean.. you should do that ." Sam refused .

"Damn it Sam..Do it ... We don't have time for this ."

"Well well... you know about the spell ... " she sat up and looked at them .

Dean closed his eyes ,he was coughing up blood again and he couldn't find any strength to fight back, the only thing could keep him still awake was his responsibility to Sam .

Sam grabbed the knife and jumped to her , Dean was right , no more time to waste .

She shifted and laughed " You really think you can kill me that easy ? "She pushed Sam away and knelt next to him ,took a look at Dean , he was barely breathing and unconscious for sure .

She smiled and looked back at Sam "Alright Sammy , 10 minutes from now your brother will be dead , and I promise I won't kill you this time . You're gonna live with this feeling that you couldn't save your brother and he'd died because of you and your weakness .It really makes me feel so excited to watch people feel guilty ."

Sam wanted so bad to watch her die , but he couldn't care anymore , not when Dean was already gone , he just closed his eyes and let a tear drop to roll down his cheek .

"O.. little Sammy .. you're crying ... eww . Don't - " She didn't continue and Sam didn't want to know why , he didn't give a damn.

"Told you get your hands off my brother , you fuckin' Bitch ." Dean's weak voice made Sam open his eyes ,he couldn't believe them ,the witch was lying next to him , with dead eyes open , her throat was ripped out .

Sam looked up "Dean ?"

"Morning little bro. " Dean gasped and collapsed on the ground .

"Dean ." Sam cried out and jumped up to grab him and it was the last word Dean heard before blacking out .

...

"Hey .. How're you feeling ?" the voice sounded unfamiliar .

"Peachy .. Who the hell are you ?" Dean could still feel the taste of blood in his mouth and to avoid that feeling he preferred to stop talking .

"Dean ? It's me .. Sam ... You want some water ?" asked he .

'_Who the hell is Sam ?_' thought Dean and nodded at Sam's offer . '_Sam...Sam .. Sammy ? OMG .. Sammy... Did I just forget my brother ?! great ._'

"Hey, about time you woke up.. Since when you're sleeping that long ?Where's your hunter soul ?"Bobby entered the room and smiled as he'd found Dean awake .

'_Awesome.. I guess I'm supposed to know him too ._ ' thought Dean and looked at Bobby , narrowed his eyes, trying to remember him .

"Bobby ?" asked he.

"No , It's Santa Clause , merry Christmas Deano ." Bobby joked .

"What the hell ? where am I ? Why everything is so fuzzy ?"Dean tried to sit up but lay back on the bed as it was harder than he thought .

"Well , after 3 days out ,you shouldn't expect more ... and of course not after those heavy sedatives " mentioned Bobby ."After killing that witch , you passed out . We had to bring you back to hospital... You're looking so bad that I started to think that killing the witch wasn't exactly the way to help you .."added he .

"3 days ? Then I should say it wasn't enough...I'm still exhausted . So that bitch is dead , huh ?" asked Dean .

"Yeah.. You killed her .. You don't remember it ?" asked Sam , sitting on edge of Dean's bed .

"Thought it was in my head.. So it's over... great .. Next time we're going to kill a witch , remind me to check the siblings first. " grinned Dean .

"I'm telling you , I'm not gonna get near any witch anytime soon .. I'm done ." Sam rolled his eyes .

"I always knew you're a brave ass .. Just don't talk like that in front of anybody else . OK? " Dean shook his head .

"You go back to sleep .. you'll have enough time to be ashamed of me ."Sam smiled ."And ,hey.. thanks for.. Umm ... you know ."

"No I don't ... Maybe you should try more ."Dean grinned .

"Jerk .. "

.

---------- The End ----------

.

* * *

.

_I hope you enjoyed reading this fiction , and __it'd be really great to know how did you feel about it . Please let me know . :)_

.


End file.
